Un tour du monde des nations
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/ficlet sur différentes nations d'APH. 2e: Bourde.
1. Egypte

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** T par sécurité

**Personnages :** Natalya/Biélorussie, mention d'Ivan/Russie et d'Alfred/Amérique.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à papa Himuya et pas à moi

**Notes : **Voici une idée qui m'est passée par la tête en lisant un livre sur l'Egypte et qui me tentait bien pour une ficlet.

* * *

L'Egypte était vraiment un magnifique pays pensa Natalya en feuilletant l'un des livres qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque de son cher grand-frère.

Son vingtième trousseau de mariage fini, son cher Ivan ayant jeté au feu les 19 autres précédents en disant qu'il faisait trop froid et qu'il fallait alimenter l'âtre –bizarrement, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Toris avait rempli la pile de bûches à côté de la cheminée-, ses poignards adorés soigneusement polis et aiguisés pour obliger les escl… les larb… les subalternes à être plus zélés, se retrouvant donc sans rien d'autre à faire ou à espionner –le Russe étant parti en Amérique conclure un traité avec l'infâme pourriture de capitaliste et elle s'était fait refouler à la fronti ère pour port d'armes-, elle était allé faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de la Grande Maison Soviétique et, au détour des allées, était tombée par hasard sur ce livre.

L'Egypte antique était vraiment un pays formidable. Par pour la température –il faisait bien trop chaud là-bas, même à l'ombre, et elle avait toujours préféré les températures plus froides de son pays et de la Sibérie. Même chose pour le soleil, sa carnation était tellement pâle que même avec de l'indice 50 elle attrapait inévitablement des coups de soleil. Pas non plus pour le sable, cette horrible saleté qui s'infiltrait sous les vêtements et dans les chaussures, qui se glissait partout et dont il était impossible de se débarrasser facilement. La neige, elle, même après avoir trempé chaussures et vêtements, finissait toujours pas fondre et s'évaporer…

Il en allait de même de la langue, qu'elle trouvait trop rude comparé aux douces sonorités de celle de son Ivan, des habitants –les barbus enturbannés aux cheveux noirs et à la peu bronzée ne faisaient pas le poids face aux grands blond platine aux yeux bleus, surtout s'ils portaient une écharpe blanche-, des monuments antiques, de la cuisine, des palmiers, du Nil –qui était tellement pollué qu'il ne valait rien face aux limpides de la Volga-, des palmiers, des dromadaires, des chameaux,…

Mais alors, qu'est-ce-qui, en Egypte, pouvait bien intéresser la jeune biélorusse ?

Tout simplement, sa culture et ses traditions. Et plus particulièrement l'une de ses coutumes…

En effet, Natalya ne pouvait que tomber en adoration devant un pays autorisant et même encourageant les mariages entre frère et sœur…

* * *

Pour ceux qui connaissent bien la civilisation égyptienne, la chute devait être évidente (pour les autres aussi connaissant Natalya…). Je posterai d'autres OS si d'autres idées me viennent. Je sais, c'est l'habituelle ritournelle mais n'hésitez pas à laissez une review (j'accepte celles des anonymes).

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour le forum RP Hetalia no rikishi où vous incarnez l'une nation d'Hetalia au choix, OC ou non, et où il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance. Moi je suis Antonio alias notre chère nation espagnole )


	2. Bourde

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Angleterre/Arthur et Françis/France

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et pas à moi.

**Notes : **La deuxième ficlet était censée être elle aussi porter sur la grande maison soviétique. Néanmoins, en regardant ce matin deux des épisodes d'hetalia world en anglais j'ai eu l'idée de ceci.

Merci à Sternenschwester, Akebono Mimichan et Akahime-sama pour leurs revieuw!

* * *

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça stupid frog ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !

Même si dans son cas l'erreur était monumentale…

Arthur, gêné même s'il refusait de le reconnaitre, regarda le français qui prenait ses aises, se couchant sur la table comme s'il était chez lui tout en le regardant d'un œil torve. Mais où était donc passées les bonnes manières et le savoir-vivre français dont il était si fier?

Mais il tint sa langue, la situation était déjà assez catastrophique comme ça…

- Bon d'accord j'aurais du faire plus attention, je le reconnais. Mais le contenu des deux marmites se ressemblait tellement ! Elles avaient la même couleur rouge foncée et le même arôme.

Le regard du français devint assassin, comme pour dire moi « chez moi ça ne serait jamais arrivé». Une petite lueur consternée brillait au fond de ses yeux. Là il devait penser "comment peux-tu confondre de la nourriture, même s'il s'agit de ton -infâme- ragoût, avec ça!"

- Oui je sais, dans la cuisine on ne prépare que la nourriture et on ne fait pas autre chose, tu me l'as assez répété quand nous étions petit. Mais la cave était inondé, où voulais-tu que je prépare le remède pour Pixie ? La pauvre, elle a attrapée la malachitite trombinoscopique aïgue(1), je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça…

Le français se retenait visiblement de lui sauter à la gorge. Fermement agrippé au bois de la table, il n'attendait que le mot de trop pour lui régler définitivement son compte, histoire qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de victimes des sorts ratés ou de la cuisine tout aussi de l'anglais.

- Et puis, comment est-ce-que je pouvais deviner que la potion n'aurait pas les mêmes effets sur les humains et que sur les fées… tenta-t-il vainement de se justifier.

Arthur tenta de prendre le joli chat d'un blanc laiteux à poil longs alangui sur la table qui brassait furieusement l'air de sa queue mais pour toute réponse, n'obtint qu'un coup de griffe vers son visage qu'il esquiva de peu.

- _Stupid frog_! Sois un peu coopératif s'énerva l'anglais en l'emprisonnant de force dans ses bras -pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse- et laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour trouver un antidote...

Le chat se dégagea prestement de ses bras, non sans gratifier au passage sa main droite de trois estafilades parallèles rouge sang, maigre vengeance pour sa condition qu'il espérait vraiment provisoire pour le rosbif.

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens, il sauta lestement sur l'appui de la fenêtre ouverte et atterrit gracieusement à l'extérieur. Trottinant sur ses petites pattes, il se mit rapidement en route pour la demeure d'Ecosse, qui ne manquerait pas d'ennuyer Arthur pendant des décennies avec sa bourde phénoménale. Mais Francis s'en fichait, Arthur n'aurait que la monnaie de sa pièce et après tout, son bon sens lui dictait qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il remette de nouveau son sort entre les mains de quelqu'un confondant expérimentations culinaire et alchimique…

* * *

(1) Aucune idée de ce que c'est, demandez à Arthur, c'est lui le spécialiste en fairies, pas moi!

Oui, c'est de Nekotalia que l'idée m'est venue (j'ai adoré la scène avec le chat de Russie et le nom de Germouser). J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à droite !

PS: pour mes OS, vous en aurez deux à Noël (déjà totalement rédigés et tapés) et peut être le second chapitre de mon recueil de songfic sur hetalia (qui est presque fini) mais, normalement, je ne posterai plus rien jusque fin janvier. Je commence malheureusement mon blocus vendredi donc je n'aurais plus vraiment la tête à ça.


End file.
